I Guess It's The Best Of Both Worlds: James Maslow
by Maslover13
Summary: Baylee lives a double life...and is in love with her tour mate


I Guess You Could Call It The Best Of Both Worlds...(A James Maslow Oneshot)

"August! August! August!" The crowd chanted as the lights dimmend in the stadium. Screams erupted from the audience as the music started for my opening song,In Real Life( = Demi Lovato song! You should go check it out!)

World tour numero dos…

With Big Time Rush…

Let me correct myself….With James Maslow.

It was both good and bad touring big Big Time Rush. It was great because they were my best friends, we had always been super close to each other. But bad because I was in love with James, and he couldn't find out because that would get weird…you'll understand soon…

He was the topic for most of my songs, he was my celebrity crush, I was madly in love with him.

"How ya doing San Diego?" I spoke into the microphone as I popped up from the floor of the stage.

The crowd grew louder, knowing the opening music of my newest chart topper, In Real Life, they began to sing.

I similed

I was quite possibly the luckiest girl in the world…

I started into the same dance routine that I had practiced so many times after school at rehearsals and in my home dance studio and belted out the words to the song I had practiced the same many times

I hit the last note, taking a final pose onstage before calling my friends to the stage for a duet.

I wrote the song, about him, and he will be singing it with me…

The song? Can I Have This Dance (Authors Note: I know! It's a high school musical song! it was the first one I thought of!)

I wrote it on the tour bus one night, wishing I could tell him everything…the truth…the truth about everything…

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan walked onstage and the crowd, once again, erupted with screams. The four guys waved, smiling to their loving fans.

I couldn't help but smile as James grabbed a microphone along with everyone else and joined me at the front of the stage.

"So, how are you guys liking our friend August Hill?" Carlos asked the crowd. "Whoo's" and "Yeah's!" filled the place.

I managed to blush a little.

"Well, this is a song that she wrote a few months ago and it's called Can I Have This Dance." Kendall stated, sitting on one of the stools that sat onstage.

James extended his hand as the music started, obviously for the crowd and the theme of the song. I smiled, taking his offer as I sang the first line of the song.

Take my hand,

Take a breath,

Pull me close,

And Take one step,

Keep your eyes locked to mine, and let the music be your guide

I looked into James's eyes as he spun me arond the stage. God he was seemed as if the crowd and the lights and the screaming disappeared for a moment. The reality snapped in, ruining my daydream.

You can't have him August

He pulled me closer to his body as we sang the chorus in unison with Kendall, Logan and Carlos singing backup.

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance, can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

As the song ended, I turned my head to not meet James's eyes. I could feel him looking at me, like he was looking into my soul.

You can't have him

The concert was a complete success, consisting of 3 encores for both the guys and I. San Diego will always be my favorite place for a concert.

I closed my dressing room door after the last of the fans from the meet and greet left.

I sighed. I was tired, simple as that.

I peeled the itchy blonde wig from my head, revealing my dark brown hair.

Back to normal life, back to reality.

My name is Baylee and you could say I'm the real life Hannah Montana

August Hill is who the world knows me as, Baylee Montgomery is who I really am.

Your average High Schooler, not popular and smart…

I fit the sterotype perfectly.

I began to wipe the makeup off my face before realizing I had forgot my phone laying on a crate behind the stage.

"Shit…." I mumbled, poking my head out of the door to make sure the hallway was clear of people because I really didn't want to put my wig back on.

I bolted from my room to the stage, finding my phone.

No one else was around so I stood there on the stage for a minute, taking in what I had just experienced, gazing at the empty seats that were filled only an hour ago.

"Um, who are you and why are you here?" I heard a firmiliar voice say…

It was James.

I wanted to die, right then and there, but I couldn't….so I acted the best I could.

"Oh my gosh! You're James Maslow!" I screamed, in the best fangirl way possible. I ran to hug him, wrapping my arms around his torso. I took a deep breath in, smelling his scent. It was intoxicating, it was amazing. "I'm Baylee! and I'm going to marry you someday!" I added, letting go of him.

He looked compeletly horrified, he thought he had finally come in contact with his craziest fan and had no idea what to do.

"You seem like you could help, can I ask you something?" He questioned, inching closer to me.

"Sure!" I answered, looking interested.

"There's this girl that I really like, her name is August and she's beautiful, I want her to know how I feel…what should I say?" He moved a little closer to me.

I tried to hold in my excitement, knowing that the love of my life actually loved me back.

"I think," I closed the gap between our bodies, "You should tell her how you feel because she probably loves you back." I smiled and he smiled back.

Suddenly, I felt his lips crash into mine. They felt wonderful, they felt amazing and I didn't want it to stop.

He soon pulled away, looking into my eyes. He smiled, starting to laugh.

"Baylee, I've been touring with you for 3 years…did you really think you could hide your secret life from me?" He asked, moving a piece of hair from my face.

I gasped, "You've known this entire time?"

"Yes," He kissed me again, "But I'll keep it on the down low."

"Thank you James, thank you so much." I replied, taking his hand in mine as we walked off the stage and backstage.

My name is Baylee, and James Maslow and I are in love…


End file.
